Trail of Petals
by M.J. Ethreal
Summary: This is a continuation of my older fanfic Violet Rose. It starts off where it left off, after Hinata confesses her pregnancy and Kyo's evil rage. Turns out, Kyo has some nasty secrets and threats are made as Hinata fears for her childs life. HinXKiba
1. Chapter 1

**This is a continuation of my previous fanfic of Hinata and Kiba called A Violet Rose. In-case the first few chapter of this fanfic aren't self explanatory, I'd read the previous story if I were you. I hope all my new readers will love this story a lot more than Violet Rose and all my long term readers will also love it as the story of Hinata (Asuna) and Kiba continues. I used this past year to get my head back on right. My priorities were so out of place and I'm so sorry for making all my long term readers wait. Well I hope you'll enjoy this story a lot! **

**Chapter 1: **

_"What baby?"_

_I looked away and whispered, "Our baby… The one in me now…"_

His eyes lit up and he smiled and I blanched. He scooped me up in his arms and laughed and I smiled and cuddled closer to him. "I-Im gonna be a dad?"

**(Hinata POV)**

**My stomach churned and I jumped out of the bed, sprinting to the bathroom in a rush. I barely made it to the toilet when I spilled everything in my stomach into the porcelain bowl. After brushing my teeth I groaned and shuffled my way into the bedroom to get dressed for the day. **

**Kiba sat up in bed and rubbed his eyes when I walked in. "You alright babe?" **

**I shook my head and sat down on the corner of the bed. "I don't wanna move." **

**His chuckle was slightly husky as he wrapped his arms around my waist and slightly bumped stomach to pull me into the bed next to him. "It's alright." **

**My cheek rested on his toned chest and I breathed him in. His scent pooled in my nose and left a urban spicy smell in the air. "What happened yesterday? I don't remember." **

**It's true, everything from the day before had blurred in her sleep. The last thing she remembered was unpacking and laying down on the bed. Did he find out about the baby yesterday? No, he couldn't have. I would've remembered wouldn't I? **

"**You woke up scared and told me you had a dream of Kyo killing the baby." **

**My heart skipped a beat. I did tell him. "S-So you know about the baby now?" **

**Kiba nodded and lifted my chin so I could look up at his smiling face. "I'm happy. I couldn't think of a better woman to have my family with. So beautiful and smart. Loyal and sweet. You'll make a wonderful mom." His lips kissed my forehead and then my lips as tears welled in my eyes. I loved him so much and the baby would only bring me closer to him. **

**I smiled into his lush lips and stroked his cheek lovingly. "I love you Kiba." **

**His chocolate eyes looked back at me with such warmth I felt my heart swell. "I love you to Hinata. And I'll love this baby so very much. I'll take care of you both I promise." Even his hand was warm as it rested on my tiny bumped stomach. **

**After a few moments of soaking in the moment Kiba sat back up and climbed out of the bed to make breakfast as I slipped a baggy tee shirt over my head and a pair of black capri's over my pale legs. Today was gonna be good. I could feel it. **

**(3****rd****Person POV)**

**Everything thought he was only some kind of princely heir. They were wrong. He was going to get what he was promised whether she wanted to go or not. He slipped on his black clothes and hissed as he hit his bruised rib. His wrist had healed fairly fast but he had to wait for this moment for quite a while. To long a while. She had been with that mutt far to long.**

**The nurses didn't notice as he crept out the hospital window and made his way back to the guest house where his clan elders stayed while he healed. The head elder, Shigure, opened the window for him to enter. He sat in the middle of the room, the center of the circle that the 9 elders made. **

**His father looked at him with understanding and responsibility. "My son, as our top class ninja, you must take your bride-to-be back. You are legally aloud to do so in accordance to the contract. We have already packed everything for the journey, we will leave soon. Take a few days, possibly a week, to monitor the target and her fiance. You have one shot and if you lose this mission, we will disown you as head of the clan. Once you capture the target, take her straight to the clan home. Don't fail this mission Kyo."**

**Kyo nodded and answered, "Yes father. I will not fail. Hinata Hyuuga will become my bride."**

**(Kiba POV) **

**Thoughts of my growing child filled my mind as I fixed breakfast for Hinata and I. She was so small and fragile and to know that a child was in her stomach, my child no less, made my heart swell in bliss. She has givin me everything I needed to be happy. **

**I was snapped out of my daze as my love kissed my cheek and smiled up at me. "You alright there Kiba? You were spacing out."**

**I smiled back down at her and kissed her rosy lips. "I'm just really happy. You've givin me everything Hinata, you've givin me the world. A love that could never break, a home to come back to everyday and a child that's all ours."**

**Her lavender moon eyes became glossy and bright as I spoke of our child. I knew she wanted this more than even me. Her small body pressed against my larger one and I held her to me and breathed in the air around us which smelled like roses and something else. I frowned and lightly stepped back from her. **

**She looked at me in confusion until I kneeled down on my knees and rested my cheek against her small bump of a stomach and closed my eyes. The baby changed her scent. It was heavenly. Like blue bells and marigolds. Her small pale fingers wove there way through my thick hair and I smiled widely. "The baby smells so wonderful." **

**She shifted her gaze down at me and I could see the happy aura radiate off her beautiful face that glowed. The way she smiled and her eyes lit up made me think about what the baby would look like and how I wished for he or she to look like her. I honestly didn't care about the gender, just as long as it was ours. As long as it was healthy and happy, they'd never have a reason to be sad or neglected with all the love me and Hinata had for him or her. **

**I think I even teared up writing this. I hope everyone loved this chapter because they'll be a lot more to come. Review please!**

**-M.J. Ethreal**


	2. Chapter 2

I hope no one gets mad but sadly the happy first chapter will not resemble the next or many of the ones afterward. I highly doubt any good story will be happy every chapter. It has to have some kind of twist which as many know from Violet Rose, this plot line has many of them. Hope you enjoy with that in mind!

**Chapter 2:**

**(Hinata POV)**

**The chair squeaked as I lifted myself out. The air was so bland and dull like the foggy cloud outside. Kiba was off training today while I stayed home. "Well it'd just you and me baby." **

**I loved talking to him. My gut just told me over and over it would be a boy. I sat down in the livingroom and watched the clouds twirl with grace in the sky. It had been a week since Kiba found out about the baby. Time was going by so slow it seemed. **

**I let a sigh of releif as I heard the front door open and Kiba stood there with a rather goofy smile playing across his lips. He made his way over to me, tripping several times over his own feet and I frowned. He never acts like this. Whats wrong with him?**

**Once he finally made it to the couch he collapsed against my shoulder. I squeaked my discomfort at him as I smelled the twinge of liquor on his lips. "Kiba have you been drinking?" **

**His laugh was husky and unappealing as I pushed his head off my shoulder to look into his bloodshot black eyes. The warm brown chocolate was gone and it left a hollow onyx in its place. I shivered as he looked at me and a slight lust haze covered his pupel. **

**I scoffed my discust and got up from the couch as I spoke in a rigid, broken voice, "Kiba what the hell? I'm pregnant! You can't get drunk! You could hurt me. I'm spending the night at Ten-Ten's. Call me in the morning when your sober!" **

"**B-Buuut… Hinata baby pleaase… I'm not druink…" I rolled my eyes at his drunken slur and grabbed my coat as I walked out the still wide open front door. **

**The clouds darkened even more as I bagan walking the long distance to Ten-Ten's. My baggy jacket and coat kept me warm but the tears that ran down my face felt like the icy stab of betrayal. He promised me…**

_**(Flackback)**_

_**3 days ago…**_

_**I flipped through the pages in the magazines and smiled at all the happy babies. I couldn't help but notice such beautiful faces they each had. I giggled softly and two strong arms wraped themselves round my shoulders. **_

"_**What's so funny love?" **_

"_**Oh nothing… Just thinking." His chuckle was deep and warm as he kissed my cheek. **_

"_**Alright." His arms left me and a sudden thought struck my mind… **_

"_**Kiba… Can you promise me something?" I turned in my chair to look at him. **_

_**His eyes widened slightly and he answered in a confused voice, "Anything love."**_

"_**My father… When my mother was pregnant with me, my father smoked and drank horribly… The fumes from the smoke that my mother breathed in almost killed me… Not to mention when he was drunk he hit my mother several times…" The question couldn't leave my mouth but it seemed to be very simple what I was asking.**_

"_**I would never smoke, let alone around you. As for drinking, I won't. And if I do, I'll inform you of it and spend the night at Shino's or even with Neji." I nodded and closed my eyes. **_

_**His lips pressed to my forhead first, then my cheek, then my lips. I melted into him and let the ripple of feelings consume me. **_

(End Flashback)

**I can't believe after that he still came home… **

**(Kyo POV)**

**She's alone. Now is my chance. I silently persued her, getting closer and closer until I was right behind her raven hair.**

**I lifted the rag in my hand and pressed it to the girl's face, smothered her surprised yell and haulting her hand by linking her elbow with mine. Her struggling became weaker and weaker until she fell limp and unmoving my arms. I instantly put the back of her head on top of one of my elbows and the back of her knees on the other as I lifted her body aaginst me. She was small and light, making the jump up into the trees effortless. **

**I gazed down at Hinata's pale face and thought about how much trouble this little woman was but how much her beauty made it worth it. I shooed the thoughts away as my conciousness set into my mission and I ran across the tree tops toward the camp site far into the north.**

**Hope you guys like it so far! There will be many more twists in this plot but I finally set the path in the right directions. Also thank you to all of you who showed concern for my well-being. I honestly didn't expect it from most people. Thank you very much, it means a lot. Reviews are also welcome. **

**-M.J. Ethreal**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well it's been a while since I've even tried to continue this fanfic. Hinata and Kiba fanfics are hard to find and even harder to find an audience for. Not to mention, since entering high school (I started when I was in eighth grade and am now a sophomore), my spare time has dramatically reduced. I've been made a leader in my robotics team (Team 2408!) and am VERY involved. So to thank all of my fans, I'd like to set up another competition! **

**COMPETITION ALERT!: If you're a loyal fan and have favorite AND alerted this fanfic, leave a review for this chapter and following chapters which includes your opinions and your name, and I will randomly choose one of your names to be the name for Hinata's baby!**

**Also a special shout out to HinaGurl4Eva who messaged me this week and was concerned of the stories status. I do in fact plan to continue this story, over these next few months I will be writing every night. Thanks HinaGurl!**

**Chapter 3: Distress!**

**(Kiba POV)**

'_Ugh my head…" _

The sun slid through the blinds in the dining room, showering it in light. My head churned and flipped like a pancake and I tried leaning up. '_What the hell? Oh right… the dining table…'_

I carefully leaned up and slid off the dining table that had become his bed that night. In an achy stumble, my legs carried me to the bathroom. Glancing in the mirror sent a splitting throb through my temple. '_I look like hell…'_

Stripping down to my stark naked bum I climbed into the shower and turned on the hot water to ease my headache.

'_God I messed up… Hina must hate me right now… I want out with the guys and didn't come home till 4 AM while she's at home getting bigger by the hour and carrying my kid like it's no burden…'_

_**Flashback…**_

_**"Come on Kiba we gotta celebrate! You're not gonna be able to drink much longer, not with Hinata being pregnant. You're gonna be a dad man!" Naruto shook me enthusiastically. I had told the entire Junín class about the news at the meeting Tsunade called earlier that day. He and Rock Lee had made a big deal from the news. Naruto of course wanted a sort of party while Rock Lee praised is as a 'Fertile Youth Miracle!' **_

"_**Naw, I've gotta get home. Hina's probably worried and I want to see her tonight." I replied. **_

_** "Dude she'll understand. You're losing your youth! You can't be drinking while there's a baby around so why not before?" He protested childishly.**_

"_**Fine but only one beer…" I sighed as Naruto, Shikamaru, Rock Lee, and Shino dragged me to Ichihara's Pub. **_

_**End Flashback**_

The cold water shook me from the daydream and I got out of the shower shivering. '_I gotta go take to Mom and Hana…'_

After getting ready and making a quick coffee, I walked to my mothers in silence. I nodded to my friends I passed on the street but did not raise a hand. Hinata was all I thought about. Hana and Mom had to help me make it up to her. '_They don't even know about the baby yet.'_

I knocked on their green door quickly, shivering in the slight cold air that passed through my wet hair. Hana opened the door a crack and mumbled a "Good morning" and let me into the crowded home. Jaken practically tackled me as he hoped around my legs. I merely brought my knee up to his chest as he attempted to pounce again. He backed down and crooked his head at me, confused by my brooding smell I suppose.

A smell of coffee wafted in from the small kitchen and I followed the sound of voices. My appearance seemed to startle my mother since she had been on her long-term mission. However, I had kept in touch with phone calls from the lodges she frequented while investigating. "Good morning son. It's so good to see you!" She stood from her seat and wrapped her toned stingy arms around my neck. Her breath smelled of stale tea and bread.

"Morning mother…" My voice was horse from the hard whiskey I had drank the night before. I took a seat next to my mother and sipped at my cup. She frowned down at me and sat on the edge of her chair in concern.

"What's wrong Kiba? How's Hinata? Is she alright?" I chuckled at her immediate alarm and assumption that it had to do with Hinata.

"No she's um…. She's more beautiful than ever…" I smiled and my tears finally came. My shame ran down my face and my headache ceased.

My sister hugged me from behind while my mother squeezed my hand. Her tone was gentle as she asked, "Son what happened?"

"She's pregnant mom and I… I went out with my friends last night to celebrate… I came home late and she left… She's gonna leave me mom…" I cried into the palms of my hands.

My mother's face went blank with shock and Hana tensed. My sobs filled the home and even Jaken lay on my feet to comfort me. They knew I screwed up and they knew this changed everything.

"Boy you better get your ass over the wherever she is. If she's carrying my grandchild you better get a ring on her finger!" My mother's sudden forceful words halted my sobs completely and I looked up into a surprisingly loving face.

She rose from her chair and gracefully glided out of the kitchen and returned in a few moments carrying a small oak chest. She set the chest in front of me, lifting the lid and standing across the table from me. I grasped the chest with shaky hands and looked inside. At the bottom of the wooden box was a black velvet bottom. On the velvet sat a ring of god and silver ring, the two metals wave together like a braid and a single large diamond in the center.

"Take this and marry her or so help me Kiba I will castrate you." My mother's tone was stern but loving with her one demand.

She and Hana ushered me out of the home with the ring in my pocket. My eyes stung as I ran. The wind was like needles at my skin but I didn't care. I arrived at Ten-Ten's apartment and rang the doorbell, gasping in air.

Ten-Ten opened the door in a towel while Neji stood behind her rubbing his eyes. "Oh Kiba, I thought it might've been Guy Sensei. What are you doing here?"

I breathlessly rushed my words, "I-need to see-Hinata now. She's-here right?"

She frowned and looked at Neji who had suddenly awakened in concern. "Kiba she never came here. Are you sure she came here and not to Shino's?" Ten-Ten asked.

Neji rushed into the back room and grabbed a shirt and jacket. "I'm going with Kiba to look. I'll be back." Neji said and kissed her cheek lightly as he shut the door.

"Kiba what the hell happened?" He asked sharply.

"She left last night when I came home drunk. She said she came here!"

My blood levels sky rocketed and panicked thoughts shouted at me in my mind. My beautiful Hinata was, pregnant, alone and scared. But I guarantee at this moment I'm more scared than she is…

**Thanks for reading you guys! This chapter was just a filler of sorts. I'm still trying to decide where to go with the plot and this has helped break myself back into the story. Reviews will make me update sooner! ;)**

**Feel free to e-mail me at **

**Also, if any of you are interested I was looking into making a 'Like' page for this Fanfic on Facebook! If you guys think it's a good idea, please mention it in a review and if I do I will list a link in the next chapter.**

**Thanks again to all my fans! Love you all! **

**-MJ**


End file.
